sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deceit
?????? Sanders, more commonly known under the moniker of Deceit, is Thomas Sanders' first known Dark Side. He represents Thomas's deceptive tendencies, under which is lying, even to himself. Deceit represents Thomas's lying, dishonest side. He is manipulative and sarcastic and is the inverse of Patton. He is a sort of "inner coach" that promotes self-preservation. He is the one who places a distance between Thomas and his lies. His appearance (his half human, half-snake face) represents the term 'two-faced'. Physical Appearance Normal In his true appearance, he wears a black bowler hat with a black ribbon. His face is half snake-like, with a yellow, slit eye ringed with pink and leather-like skin. He also wears bright yellow gloves, which Virgil compared to dish washing gloves. His brown and yellow coat with a collar sports a black capelet. As Patton When Deceit was impersonating Patton, he did so with a slightly different appearance. He wore Patton's former cardigan and his hair was slightly straighter. He also wore light eyeshadow while in this form. Joan has confirmed this difference was completely intentional. As Logan When Deceit was impersonating Logan he wore the tie Logan wore before his wardrobe change. As a lawyer/prosecutor Deceit wears a different outfit as a lawyer. Though still donning his black bowler hat and yellow gloves, he wears a black overcoat with a yellow polo shirt underneath. He also dons a black bowtie. Characteristics Deceit has a very different character than the main Four Sides have. He does not shun away from impersonating someone in order for the others to get his point faster and without bias. He is very sarcastic, a trait that seems to be common among the Dark Sides. He enjoys insulting the others without directly stating it, using fake affection. Deceit enjoys the consumption of knowledge but does not enjoy people figuring out his ways. He makes great efforts to know things others do not, and works out spiderwebs of lies and how they correlate. He is self-aware of his role as Deceit, and as such is annoyed when the others don't see him as valuable to Thomas. As of currently, he only appears to Thomas as first impersonating them to try and convince the others to do what he wants. However, both times he has impersonated another Side, at least one of the other Sides were able to see through the disguise. Every time he impersonates a certain Side it has a specific reason; the first time he impersonates Patton in Can LYING Be Good?? because Thomas thinks lying is the right thing to do, because he doesn't want to upset Joan. In Selfishness v. Selflessness, he impersonates Logan because Thomas thinks it's logical for him to lie his way out of the wedding and fulfil his ambitions. Deceit, like the other Sides, only wants to help Thomas be the best person he can be, even if that means not being honest to do so. Relationships Logan In Can Lying Be Good??, Deceit manipulates Logan (as Patton) by complimenting him when he joins the other sides. One of the first things he says to Logan is . This could be a reference to when Virgil tells Logan in A New Year of Lying to Myself... In Song!! . Deceit attempts to impress Logan by showing how much knowledge he has about deception. Also, when in the Mind Palace Theater, ''Deceit plays on Logan's love for giving information and continues to ask for details about the scenarios Thomas and Roman are portraying. When Logan realized who he really was, Deceit chose to clasp his mouth shut. Once given permission by Thomas, Logan was able to reveal that Deceit disguised himself as Patton. Deceit unveiled his true form upon being found out. Logan also seems to know about his influence on Roman. When Roman is given a compliment by Deceit, Logan, knowing Deceit's reputation for lying, can be seen biting back a 'no'. Roman In ''Can Lying Be Good?? Deceit uses Roman in order to get Thomas to lie after he makes a comment comparing lying to acting, saying that , at which Roman asks him: Deceit then encourages Roman to and act out lying to Joan. He directs the production, probably as a method of control over the situation, and further influences Roman to continue the play by complimenting his performance after each scene, playing on his egoism. When Roman makes a comment that and is trying to preserve "Patton's" feelings, Deceit dismisses his comment. After the theatrical performance is over and the sides are back at Thomas' apartment, Deceit calls upon Roman to back up his claim that Thomas won't feel bad about lying , referring to Roman's previous comments about lying being . When Deceit is revealed, Roman expresses dislike for him, despite his comment about Deceit being . Roman also expresses that he feels used by him after Deceit leaves the scene, for . Roman doesn't know when he is being lied to by Deceit and is highly influenced by his manipulation - which is why he describes him like that. Virgil Virgil is already suspicious throughout the video Can LYING Be Good??, displaying small side glances or confused faces. Throughout the introduction, Virgil calls upon "Patton" for his input on the matter and becomes more and more skeptical about his responses. (ie. after Logan comments on his quoting of famous philosophers) After the production, Deceit tries to recruit Virgil to help back his claim that he should still lie to Joan, using his fear of losing Thomas' friends to manipulate him. Once Deceit drops his act, Virgil is the first to point out the side in front of them is not Patton, closely followed by Logan, and then Roman. After Deceit silences Logan, Virgil and Roman explain why they have not been able to tell Thomas that Deceit exists. It is also to be noted that when Deceit reveals himself, Virgil glares angrily but does not say anything. Patton Patton seemed to not know that Deceit was there in place of him. Patton has more in-depth knowledge of Deceit, however, presumed from his knowing that Deceit is an inner-coach. Patton makes sure to reassure others who Deceit winds up hurting. Gallery Deceit.jpg|Deceit as he appears normally. Deceitnightmareface.png|Breaking character while impersonating Patton. Deceit as Logan.jpg|Annoyed that the other Sides figured out he was impersonating Logan too quickly. Prosecutor Deceit.jpg|Prosecutor Deceit List of nicknames Note: These quotes may be wrongly attributed. If you see one that is wrongly attributed, please make note of it at the talk page. * (disguise) * * * * * (disguise) * Trivia * Deceit's theme is actually a song called Mysterious Paths by Marco Belloni. * In fiction, snakes are known to be deceptive and cunning to fulfill their own needs due to the snake in the garden of Eden. * Deceit's appearance was based on multiple works of fiction such as Jekyll & Hyde. * When Deceit is impersonating Logan, and Roman had just revealed it was him, Deceit (as Logan) screamed, "LIES". This only confirmed Thomas' suspicion that Deceit was impersonating him because Logan always says "FALSEHOOD", and did later in the video when he rejoined the group in Thomas' apartment. * It is unknown if the scales on Deceit's face are supposed to be slimy or not. Thomas calls them slimy; but if this is true, it is not verified. ** However, it is unlikely that his scales are slimy because snake scales are smooth, leading many to believe they are slimy, as this could link back to what he represents for Thomas. ** Logan says that . * Deceit is the only Dark Side who has shown themselves but not revealed their name. On VidCon, he is asked for his name multiple times, but just constantly spits out random names. ** One of the names Deceit says is "Madonna". One of Madonna's songs 'Material girl' is reminiscent of Deceit's nature of lying to get what he wants. Category:Sanders Sides Category:Dark Sides